The Tale of the Wolf Knight
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: Kira Yukimura and his older sister have left Japan, after his singing career was going well, moved and started their new life in Paris. However, Kira has came across a bracelet containing the wolf kwami Daemyn and with it Kira transforms into the noble knight Louvel.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Lately I was talking to one of my friends and she showed me this journal on Tumblr for Miraculous Ladybug OC. I figured, "Hey, maybe while drawing I might as well write a story about it." So enjoy this new story. And also I'll try to update my current stories.**

 **Chapter 1: It All Begins...**

"I can't believe we're gonna start our new life in Paris!" A young girl with long wavy blond hair said excitedly as she was looking at the view of Paris through the plane window.

"Yeah... But did we have to leave Japan...? Just when my music was taking off..." A young boy with short black hair wearing sunglasses asked nervously.

"Kira, you're music career is doing fine. Besides, I'm sure the mayor of Paris would be honored to have the famous Japanese singer 'Darkness' meet him and his daughter."

"Kuro... You know how I am with new people... Can't you come with me...?"

"Kira... You're 13 years old. You don't need your big sister to hold your hand now do you?" The blond hair girl, Kuro, asked then the boy wearing the sunglasses, Kira, looked down.  
"Well, no... But still... I just feel awkward when I'm with new people... Especially when I'm alone..."

"You're gonna be fine, Kira. It's just lunch with the mayor and his daughter." Kuro said then the plane landed and the blond hair girl looked out the window.  
"We're here!"

" ** _Great..._** " Kira said, trying to hide sarcasm in his tone. Once Kuro and Kira got off the plane and claimed their luggage, Kuro took Kira's bag and softly pat his head.  
"Be nice and I'll come get ya at 3:30."

"Okay, onee-san..." Kira said, calling his older sister in Japanese.

* * *

 _Once Kuro was gone, Kira headed to the front of the airport and he immediately saw a chauffeur holding a sign with his name on it._

"Ummm... Pardon me, sir. But you must be waiting for me? I'm Kira Yukimura." Kira said politely then the chauffeur smiled.  
"Ah, Monsieur Yukimura, Mayor Bourgeois and his daughter have been waiting for your arrival. Come with me." He said then Kira started following him, feeling slightly nervous.

 _Okay Kira... You got this... Just be nice to the mayor and his daughter and it'll all be over in a heart beat... Just... Be nice... Keep cool and calm..._ Kira thought when suddenly a girl with honey blond hair and light blue eyes ran up towards him and hugged him.

"Like, oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm meeting the famous 'Darkness' himself!"

"Um, it's an honor to meet you as well, miss... Uhhh..."

"Oh, I'm Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter!" the girl named Chloe introduced then she held out her hand. Kira chuckled then took ahold of her hand.  
"It's an honor to meet you... Chloe-chan." He said as he softly pressed his lips on the back of her hand. Chloe giggled and sighed.  
"Oh, you Japanese are so flattering." She said blushing a bit then Kira blinked.  
 _Her hand smells really sweet._ He thought then he released Chloe's hand and smiled.

* * *

 _After traveling, the limo finally arrived at Le Grand Paris. Once inside, Kira was looking around feeling even more nervous._

"Make yourself at home, Monsieur Yukimura. We will be having lunch at two o'clock so you are free to roam around." Mayor Bourgeois said then Kira looked around the hotel amazed by the décor.  
 _So this is the kind of décor French people use... Gotta say this is a whole upgrade from what people in Japan use..._ Kira thought then he looked out the window. Down below Kira saw Chloe when a limo suddenly pulled up and came to a stop. The limo door opened and a young man with brushed back blond hair came out and Chloe hugged the boy and kissed him on the cheek.

 _Hmmm... Guess that's her boyfriend, huh..._ Kira thought then he walked downstairs.

"Oh! Perfect timing! Adrien this is Kira Yukimura, otherwise known as the famous Japanese singer 'Darkness'! Kira, this is Adrien Agreste. He's a fashion model. I'm sure you've heard of him."

"'Agreste'...? Oh! My onee-san has!"

"'Onee-san'?" Adrien repeated then Kira chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Excuse me if I'm speaking in my native language... Onee-san means 'older sister' in Japanese. But my sister and her boyfriend heard of you from your father's work."

"Cool. I... Kinda heard some of your songs."

"You have?" Kira asked then Adrien nodded.  
"Yeah. I really liked how you sang those high notes in that one song, 'Lost One's Weeping'. How did you get your voice to hold a note that high?"

"Lots of scale note practice and drinking plenty of warm water and tea." Kira answered then both boys laughed as they were having a good time talking to one another and getting to know each other.

"You gotta teach me how to dance some of your songs!"

"Maybe someday, dude." Kira said then a butler came towards the two boys.  
"Lunch is about to be served. If you two would follow me." He said then Kira and Adrien followed the butler.

"So, Kira? Are you going to school anywhere?"

"Actually, my onee-san and I are enrolling College Francoise Dupont."

"No way! That's where me and Chloe go to school!"

"Really? Huh, what a small world." Kira said smiling.

* * *

 _After having lunch Kira was waiting outside for his older sister to pick him up. He looked at his cellphone and it was already four o'clock. He dialed his sister's number and after ringing three times the call went to her voicemail._

"Hey, Kuds? Where are you? You were suppose to pick me up... I'm gonna start walking to auntie and uncle's restaurant. Call me back." Kira said as he started walking. Walking for half and hour, Kira stopped walking. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly.  
 _Dang... I had no idea auntie and uncle's restaurant was so far..._ He thought as he took off his shoe and rubbed his foot. Groaning, Kira looked up and noticed a sign that was written in a foreign language.  
 _Is that... Chinese...?_ He thought as he put his shoe back on and went inside the store. Inside the décor felt similar to how Japanese people decorate.

"Wow... There's a lot of cool antique items here." Kira said excitedly then something caught his eye. In a faith sunlight, Kira saw a case opened and inside it was a bracelet that had five white stones shaped like fangs and black beads connected to each fang stone.

"Find something that you like?" A voice asked, surprising Kira as he knocked the case but quickly caught it and when he caught it the case with the bracelet in it was shut closed. When Kira turned around he saw a short Chinese man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know if the shop was closed... I didn't mean to barge in..." Kira apologized as he placed the closed case on the shelf.  
"I-I'll be leaving."

"Now, now. It's alright. You don't have to leave." The old man said then Kira stopped and looked at him.

"I couldn't help but noticed that you've been taking an interest in this bracelet." The old man said as he grabbed the case that held the bracelet in it.

"Y-yeah... The bracelet reminds me of wolves..."

"Do you like dogs?"

"Dogs in particular, they're pretty cool. Wolves on the other hand are quite majestic. They remind me of knights or hunter; loyal, brave, and noble." Kira said then after a while he realized what he just said and laughed nervously.  
"Sorry... I'm being a total dork saying how much I like wolves and all..."

"It's quite alright. You know... You look familiar. Do you mind taking off your sunglasses?" The old man asked then Kira looked at him and blinked. Because it was just him and the old man, Kira removed his sunglasses and looked at the old man.

"Ahhh... Now I see it. You look just like your father." The old man said then Kira gasped softly.  
"You... You knew my father...?" He asked then the old man nodded as he pulled a photo album off the shelf.  
"Of course." He answered and opened the photo album. Inside there were pictures of the old man along with a man who looked similar to Kira but he had light blue hair, teal eyes, and a beauty mark on the left side of his chin.

"Your father was a lovely singer... Even when he started dating your mother." The old man said as Kira flipped the pages in the album and saw more pictures of his father singing next to a woman who looked like Kuro but with long straight golden blond hair. When Kira closed the photo album he put his sunglasses back and held back his tears.

"I'm sorry about your parents..." The old man said then Kira rubbed his eyes and sighed softly.  
"It's okay... I miss them dearly, however... I know they're in a better place... If they saw me now... I'm sure they would be proud." Kira said then the old man chuckled softly.  
"Tell you what, young man. How about I give you this photo album along with the bracelet?"

"What?! Oh no! I couldn't possible take these things! These probably have some sentimental memories for you!" Kira rambled feeling nervous but the old man chuckled.  
"Nonsense. These will be more in much better care in your hands, young man." He said as he gave Kira the photo album and the case with the bracelet in it.

"Thank you. I'll take good care of these."

"I know you will. But before you go, could I get an autograph?" The old man asked holding out a notebook and a pen, surprising Kira.  
"Oh! Of course! It's the least I could do since you've given me such important sentimental items. Now, who should I make it out to?"

"Could you make it out to 'Master Fu'?" The old man asked then Kira started writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Daemyn the Wolf Kwami**

 _After Kira's encounter at the shop, he finally made it to his aunt and uncle's restaurant. Once he got inside, his older sister Kuro hugged him._

"I'M **_SO SORRY_** , KIRA!" she cried then Kira softly pat her head.  
"It's okay. What's done is done."

"At least let me make it up to you?!" Kuro cried then Kira sighed softly.  
"If you wanna make it up... How about cooking our lunch for tomorrow?" He asked, poking his sister's nose softly.

"You got a deal!"

"I thought I heard voices. Oh, Kira! Welcome home!" a woman with light brown curly hair greeted as she hugged Kira.

"Hi, Auntie Angel." Kira said hugging his aunt back. Suddenly, someone grabbed Kira's sunglasses and pulled it off.

"Hey!" Kira yelled then behind him was a man with dark hair and emerald green eyes smiling at the young man.  
"Hey, kiddo. Ya know you don't have to wear your sunglasses when it's just us, right? We're family after all."

"Uncle Sebastian, you know I can't see very well at a far distance..." Kira said squinting his eyes a bit then someone placed a pair of regular oval shaped glasses on Kira's face and he can see clearly at a far distance.

"Thanks. Now I can see clearly."

"You look like a dweeb." Someone said then Kira looked down and saw a little girl with very tan skin and long dark brown hair.

"Ah, Lani..." Kira said picking up the little girl and smiled at her.  
"How I missed you calling me names. But call me a dweeb one more time and you can kiss those Japanese sweets good bye." Kira said then the girl, Lani, whined then started pouting.  
"Fine. I guess I'll stop calling you dweeb." She said then Kira put her down and pat her head.  
"Thanks, shorty." He said then held out a round pink item making Lani's eyes sparkle. She took the round item and started eating it.

"We really are sorry that you had to walk all the way here, Kira. We were so busy getting all your stuff set up in your new room." Angel said then Kira looked at Kuro.  
"Is that why you wanted me to have lunch alone with the mayor and his daughter?" He asked then Kuro giggled sticking her tongue out a bit.

* * *

 _As Kira went into his new room, he opened the photo album that the old man gave him and looked through the photos of his parents._  
 _Mom... Dad..._ He thought, feeling sad until he spotted the case that had the bracelet inside.

"That's right... It was nice of that man to give me the bracelet." Kira said to himself as he opened the case and pulled the bracelet out. He slipped the bracelet on his left wrist and something suddenly appeared right in front of the young boy.

"Salutations, young man! It seems you are the lucky child that holds the bracelet miraculous!" A tiny wolf like creature said then Kira, shocking pale, held the photo album up slowly. He swung it hitting the wolf creature, but also his glasses fell off his face.

"Did I kill it?!" Kira asked himself then he felt his glasses placed on his face and right in front of him was the wolf creature.  
"That was very rude, young man." It said then Kira screamed.  
"W-W-W-W-WHO ARE YOU?!" He shouted then the wolf creature shushed him calmly.  
"First things first, calm down. I can't explain everything if you're hyperventilating like a rabbit." The creature said then after a while Kira finally calmed down and held out his hand so the creature can sit in it.

"Now for introduction, I am Daemyn the wolf kwami."

"Wait... Are you American?"

"Yes… Yes I am. Now... You're the lucky child because with me, I can give you powers!" The wolf creature, Daemyn, said then Kira tilted his head.  
"Are you sure this isn't some sort of dream...?" He asked then Daemyn flew towards Kira's face and tugged his nose.  
"Does it feel like a dream?!" Daemyn yelled then Kira yelped in pain, grabbing the wolf kwami and rubbed his nose.  
"Okay... So I'm not dreaming... And you're definitely real... But saying that you can give me powers? That's something out of a dream."

"I can prove it to you! Just call my name and then say 'Transform me'!"

"Uhhh... Daemyn, transform me?" Kira said then Daemyn went into the bracelet and Kira's clothes changed and wolf ears and a wolf tail appeared. He looked in the full body mirror and gasped.  
"What the heck?! What's with this get up?! I look like a ninja but with a wolf tail and wolf ears... And... I can see clearly from a far distance. And... Why do I smell Italian food...? Someone cooking pasta?" Kira asked as he sniffed the air then his wolf ear twitched and he pressed his ear against the floor. Down below, Kira can hear his aunt and uncle chatting as they were preparing dinner.

"Wow... Daemyn was right... This isn't some a dream... I actually have powers! I wonder what else I can do?" Kira asked, excitedly then he opened the window and jumped out landing onto a building. He looked at Paris and smiled as he started jumping building to building.

* * *

 _On the top of the Eifel Tower, Kira was looking at the city as the lights lit up the night time sky. He sighed walking for a bit then he heard something beeping. He looked at his bracelet and one of the white shape fang stone suddenly turned black like the beads._

"Guess when that happens it means I'll go back to normal..." He muttered to himself then he turned to look at Paris. He took a deep breath then he let out a loud howl, almost similar to how he holds a high note when he's singing.

"Man that felt good!" He chuckled then started heading back to the restaurant.

"Hmmm?" a young man with messy blond hair with cat ears said as he heard something from a far distant.

"Chat? What's wrong?" A young lady with dark blue asked then the young man turned around to face her.  
"Oh, n-nothing's wrong milady. I just heard something, that's all." The young man said as he walked ahead of the young lady.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys, so here we are in chapter three. Now why am I typing this note? Because someone, who would think it's a joke, to type a review stating that the main character Kira is a girl. People... READ THE STORY! KIRA IS NOT THE CELEBRITY KIRA YUKIMURA! He is my OC, Kuro Yukimura's LITTLE BROTHER! Readers don't think the name Kira Yukimura is that celebrity! If you actually read the story it says "He"or "His" and not "Her" or "She"! With that out of the way... Read the next chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Yukimura Siblings**

 _It was 7:30 in the morning, and Kira opened his eyes only to noticed that he couldn't open his left eye because his kwami, Daemyn was sleeping on his face._

"Daemyn get off of me..." He muttered then the kwami rolled off his face and onto the bed sheets. Kira got out of bed and started getting dressed. He wore a long sleeve blue shirt, navy pants, light blue shoes, and he wore a belt that had a light blue pouch connected to it.

"C'mon Daemyn." Kira called then the wolf kwami jumped inside the pouch and Kira closed it. He put his sunglasses, grabbed his hand bag and headed downstairs.

"There you are. Morning, sleepy head." Kuro said then Kira chuckled.  
"Morning, onee-san." He greeted then Kuro handed Kira a box that was wrapped in a teal cloth.

"Oh? You actually kept your promise and made us lunch?" Kira asked surprised then Kuro rolled her eyes and nudged against her younger brother.

* * *

 _It took the Yukimura siblings half an hour to get to school from the restaurant. Once they got there, the two of them looked at each other since the two of them have separate classrooms._

"No surprise. You are the oldest..."

"Well, we were home schooled back in Japan, Kira... Don't worry. You're gonna be okay." Kuro said hugging her brother then Kira laughed nervously.  
"Right..." He said then Kuro headed to her classroom. Kira sighed then Daemyn stuck his head out from the pouch.  
"Nervous, Kira?" The wolf kwami asked then Kira looked at Daemyn.  
"A little bit..."

"You're gonna be fine, Kira. I have faith in you." Daemyn said then Kira softly used his finger to rub Daemyn's head. Kira opened the door and walked into the classroom.

"Oh! You must be our new student?" A tall pale skinned woman with red hair asked then Kira looked at her and nodded.  
"Y-yes... I'm Kira Yukimura."

"A pleasure to meet you, Kira. I'm your teacher Miss Bustier." The teacher, Miss Bustier turned Kira to face the class.

"Everyone, let's give a warm welcome to our new student, Kira Yukimura. He just recently moved to France all the way from Japan."

 _Oh? Hey, it's that Agreste kid and the mayor's daughter! What were their names again...? Oh! Adrien and Chloe!_ Kira thought then smiled sweetly.

"No way... What's Darkness doing in our school?" A girl with reddish brown hair asked then a girl with dark blue hair tied in pigtails looked at her.  
"Who's Darkness?" She asked then the girl with reddish brown hair gasped.  
"Marinette! I am shocked! How do you not know Darkness? He's pretty well known for singing online. I have to get an interview with him for my blog!"

"Alya, you'll pretty much snatch an opportunity when you see it." The girl with pigtails, Marinette said then the girl with the reddish hair, Alya, nudged Marinette and the two girls giggled.

"Kira, why don't you take a seat next to Nathanel." Miss Bustier said then when she called the student, Nathanel, a boy with red orange hair and his bangs covering his left side of his face raised his head up to face the teacher. As Miss Bustier pointed where Nathanel was sitting, Kira bowed then headed towards the desk Nathanel was sitting in.

"Hey. It's nice to meet you, Nathanel. I'm Kira Yukimura." Kira introduced himself then Nathanel looked at him.  
"You're... The singer Darkness..." He said softly then Kira chuckled and rubbed his head.  
"Yeah... That's me."

"C-c-can I get your autograph?!" Nathanel stuttered as he held out a sketchbook and it had a drawing inside. Kira looked at the picture and it was a drawing of him singing with headphones on and the way it was colored the headphones had a bright glow.

"Wow... Did you draw this?" Kira asked holding the sketchbook carefully.

"Y-y-yeah... I did."

"That's amazing! You know, my sister draws too. But she rarely draws on paper. All her drawings are done digitally."

"Really?!" Nathanel asked then Kira nodded as he signed his name on the bottom of the drawing.  
"Yeah. Would you like to meet her after class?" He asked as he softly blew on the ink to dry then Kira carefully closed the sketchbook and gave it back to Nathanel. Nathanel took it and when he opened it, it had "Kira Yukimura, Darkness" written on the bottom of the drawing.

"I'd love to meet her." Nathanel said happily.

When class was done, Kira went to find Kuro. When he spotted her, he was about to head towards her direction when Alya surprised him.

"What a surprise; if it isn't the wonderful Japanese singer, Darkness. Do you mind if I get an interview with you?"

"Um, s-sure... In a bit... Can I just go and greet my sister?" Kira asked as he walked past Alya and headed towards Kuro.

"Kira, hi. How was class?"

"It was great. I made a new friend. He's an artist just like you, would you like to meet him?"

"Sure. I'd love to meet him." Kuro answered then Kira left for a brief moment, and when he came back Nathanel was following behind him.

"Onee-san, this is Nathanel. He drew this amazing picture of me singing. Nathanel, this is my older sister Kuro Yukimura."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Kuro said as she held out her hand. Nathanel looked at her hand then he shook it and smiled.  
"Yeah. Same here."

"You two get to know each other, I got an interview to do." Kira said as he went to go find Alya.

 **Author's Note:** **Hi everyone! Sorry about the outburst earlier... But now here's something you will really like; I'm going to be choosing one of your characters to be in the next chapter but there's a catch... They have to be characters that'll become akumatized. You can either type your character's name, their villain name, how they got akumatized, their item that has the akuma in it, and what their objective is for revenge in the reviews or you can send me an ask on tumblr at ask-kuro2kira. Thank you and I await for your replies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** **Okay, so... Sadly no one told me any of their OC's... So I had to come up with one... Hopefully after this chapter I could hear some of your OCs if they want to be in this story. With that said, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Siren**

 _It was Saturday, and as Kira was asleep, his kwami Daemyn was trying to wake Kira up._

"Kira! Kira wake up!" Daemyn called as he circled around the sleeping boy. Kira moaned softly then turned to the side pulling the covers over his face.

"Kira, don't do this... You're suppose to meet up with Alya for the interview on her blog."

"Five more minutes, Daemyn..." Kira mumbled then Daemyn pulled the covers from the bottom.  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Kira... You're going to be late if you don't wake up!" Daemyn said then Kira turned to look at his alarm clock then he gasped.

"NO! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Kira yelled then he started getting dressed and at the same time trying to fix his hair.

"I told you to set up your alarm, but do you listen? No." Daemyn said as he picked up Kira's sunglasses.

"Shoot! There's no one here to even take me to the Louvre!" Kira said then Daemyn chuckled a bit.  
"'Louvre'..."

"Daemyn, it's not funny! I'm gonna be late!" Kira said then he stopped, realizing something then he smiled.  
"Oh, Daemyn~!" He called then the wolf kwami looked at Kira.  
"Yes...?"

"You know I can get to the Louvre faster if I transformed." Kira said then Daemyn groaned, feeling uncomfortable about Kira's idea.

"Normally I'd go against the idea of you transforming unless there's trouble... But seeing how you're desperate, I'll allow it once. But don't be doing this again!" Daemyn said then Kira nodded.

"Daemyn, transform me!" Kira said then Daemyn went into the bracelet and Kira turned into his superhero form.

* * *

 _As Kira jumped from building to building he finally got to the Louvre and transformed back to normal._

"Thanks, Daemyn. You deserve a rest." Kira said as he gave the wolf kwami beef jerky. Daemyn happily grabbed the dried strip of meat and nibbled on it as Kira placed him in his belt pouch. Kira walked towards the Louvre and spotted Alya at the entrance.

"Sorry I'm late, Alya!" Kira apologized as he put his hands together and bowed.

"Hey, sleepy head. Couldn't get up?"

"Y-yeah... I forgot to set my alarm..." Kira said rubbing the back of his head, laughing awkwardly.

"Thank you so much for taking the time to do this interview for my blog."

"No problem. Sorry that I couldn't do it yesterday..." Kira apologized. He felt bad that he couldn't do the interview yesterday because so many people wanted his autograph, pictures with him, and even asked him to sing songs.

"It's fine. I understand since you're a famous singer on the internet. Let's go inside so we can talk."

"Sure thing." Kira said as he followed Alya into the Louvre.

* * *

"So, Darkness. Can you tell me what do you think of Paris so far?"

"I love it. I mean, it's not like Japan... But I've actually grown to like Paris these past couple of days."

"Do you plan to continue your singing?"

"Of course. I love singing. It's my passion."

"And last question, have you heard of Paris's superhero Ladybug and Chat Noir and if so, what would you say to them would you meet them?"

"I've heard rumors about Ladybug and her partner, Chat Noir. Have I ever met them? No. But if I did, I would like to thank them for the hard work they do protecting Paris." Kira answered then Alya stopped the recording on her phone and smiled.  
"Thanks a lot for doing this for me, Kira."

"Oh, it's no trouble. Pardon me for asking... But would you like to hang out with me?"

"Sorry, Kira... As tempting as that sounds, I got a blog to keep updating." Alya said then Kira chuckled.  
"Understandable. Well, I wish you a good day." He said then Alya waved goodbye and left. Kira sighed then Daemyn stuck his head out a bit.  
"I be wrong... But were you trying to ask that girl out on a date?"

"What? No! I just wanted to hang out cuz I don't know some of the areas. Geez, Daemyn. Why do you assume whenever I'm nice to a girl, you think I'm flirting with them?"

"It just looks that way." Daemyn said then he went back in the pouch. Kira glared at his belt pouch when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Kira apologized as he picked up all the items the person dropped. When he raised his head up, he noticed that the person he bumped into was none other than Marinette.  
"Hey, aren't you that new student? Ummm... What was your name again...?" She muttered then Kira stood up and chuckled.  
"Kira. My name is Kira Yukimura." He greeted then gave Marinette her items.

"Thanks. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. What's a singer like you doing here at the Louvre?" Marinette asked as she and Kira were walking on the side to find a seat they could sit down. Once they found a seat they both sat down.

"I was here doing an interview for Alya's blog."

"She didn't ask you anything... Uncomfortable to you, did she?" Marinette asked then Kira shook his head.  
"No. Just some average questions most people ask me online; like 'Do you plan to continue singing?' questions like that. Although there was this question she asked me about Ladybug."

"Oh? And... What did you say?" Marinette asked, feeling curious.

"Well, I haven't met Ladybug, but it would be nice to meet her so I can thank her for all the hard work she's done protecting Paris." Kira answered then he smiled at Marinette.

"What do you mean I can't display these paintings?!" a woman yelled then Kira and Marinette couldn't help but overhear the woman and a man talking.

"I'm sorry, Asherah... But my father just won't allow it unless it has some actual history."

"Surely you can do something, can't you Jalil?" The woman known as Asherah begged as she hugged a tall man with reddish brown hair and dark blue eyes, known as Jalil. Marinette and Kira peeked behind a pillar as they eavesdropped on the two adults.

"I know eavesdropping is wrong..." Marinette whispered.

"Well, if the woman can't keep her voice down it's pretty obvious some people are gonna eavesdrop..." Kira said bluntly.

"How long do you think they've been dating?"

"Judging by how she hugs him and giving him the begging eyes... And how the two of them have matching charms... I'm gonna estimate and say... Below seven months."

"You can tell just by all that?" Marinette asked then Kira nodded.  
"Of course. I am a master when it comes to the ladies." He said smugly then Marinette rolled her eyes.  
"Do you actually have a girlfriend, Kira?" She asked then Kira stuttered a bit.  
"N-n-n-n-no..."

" _Seriously?_ Wow, that's kinda sad." Marinette said then Kira changed the subject by shushing her.

"Look, I love you, Asherah... But I can't disobey my father..."

"It's always 'I can't disobey my father'... Why can't you just stick up for me, don't you love me at all Jalii?!"

"You know I do, Asherah! I just think that... You're just using me to get what you want..." Jalil said then Kira and Marinette heard a loud slap and the two teenagers gasped but covered their mouths so that the adults couldn't hear them.

"I can't believe you would think that!" Asherah yelled then she ran away. Kira and Marinette closed their eyes and they remained hidden behind the pillar. When they heard the footsteps growing soft, they looked to see that Jalil was gone.

"Wonder why that lady wanted something to be put in the Louvre?" Kira asked as he pulled the tarp off a huge painting then he and Marinette gasped.

"Whoa... Are these...?"

"Mermaids..."

"I can see why that guy's father wouldn't want mermaids here unless there's some sort of history." Kira said as he put the tarp back on and looked at Marinette.

* * *

"Ah... Nothing warms my heart like the sweet smell of a break up." A mysterious man said then he held out his hand and a white butterfly landed in his hand. He used his other hand to hold the butterfly captured and when he opened his hand the butterfly turned black.  
"Fly away, my little akuma... And set her free!"

* * *

 _At the riverbank, Asherah was sitting on the bench crying. The black butterfly flew and landed inside her shell necklace._

"Siren... I am Hawk Moth. I can grant you the ability you very much desire. All I ask in return is Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

"As you wish, Hawk Moth." Asherah said.

* * *

 _Back at the Louvre, Kira was walking backwards while Marinette was following him as they two of them went to go and look for Jalil and his father._

"Are you sure this will work?" Marinette asked then Kira smiled.  
"Relax, Marinette. If they just listen to what we have to say, then it'll be okay."

"But what if they say no?" Marinette asked then Kira took out his cellphone still walking backwards.  
"Then sadly... As much as I don't want to... I would have to ask the mayor if they'll allow that woman to get a small area in the Louvre to display her mermaid art work."

"I didn't know you were close to the mayor, Kira." Marinette said as she grabbed Kira's hand and pulled him to the side so he didn't hit the back of his head against the wall.

"Thanks... And I'm not all that close to him... It's his daughter... Chloe's taking quite a liking to me..."

"Yeah she can be quite a... Handful..." Marinette said then the two of them stopped and heard something.

"What's that sound...?" Marinette asked then Kira looked and the floor was being flooded with water.

"W-water?!"

"We have to get out of here!" Kira said then he and Marinette both ran but they suddenly stopped and saw a woman wearing a long gown that looked similar to a fish's tail, her long hair was in different shades of blue, her skin was a very pale light blue, her eyes were the color of gold and she wore a crown made of shells and she held a trident.

"Who the heck is that...?" Marinette asked then when she turned her head Kira was gone.  
 _Where the heck did Kira go?!_ She thought.

* * *

In the men's restroom, Kira checked to see if it was clear then he opened his belt pouch.  
"We got trouble, Daemyn!" He said then he activate his bracelet.

"Daemyn, transform me!" Kira called then he turned into his superhero form.

"We got a fish to catch." Marinette said as she opened her little purse and a little red kwami smiled coming out.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said then she suddenly transformed into Ladybug.

* * *

"Hmm? What's that?" Adrien asked as he saw the news recording live at the Louvre and they saw Ladybug fighting the akumatized woman, Siren.

"Ladybug needs our help, Plagg!"

"What?! But I haven't even finished my Camembert!" A black cat like kwami whined then Adrien rolled his eyes.  
"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien called then his kwami Plagg got sucked into the ring and Adrien transformed into Chat Noir.

* * *

As Ladybug was fighting Siren, Chat Noir landed on a statue and put his hands on his hips.  
"If I knew we were gonna play in water, I would've changed into my swim shorts, Ladybug."

"Stop joking around, Chat and help me get the crown!" Ladybug yelled then she was suddenly sent flying hitting her head against the wall. As Chat pulled out his staff, Siren used her power to control the water and it captured Chat Noir in a big orb of water. Struggling to break free, Chat Noir was about to loose conscious.

"SONIC HOWL!" someone yelled then the bubble that captured Chat Noir broke and the feline superhero coughed gasping for air. He then looked to see a young man wearing a ninja like outfit but he had a wolf tail and wolf ears.

"Who…?"

"You there, feline. Go and check if Ladybug is okay. I'll take care of Siren." The young man said then Chat Noir glared at him.  
"Don't bark orders at me, dog-boy!" He shouted then ran to help Ladybug. As Kira was fighting Siren, Chat Noir checked if Ladybug was hurt.  
"Are you alright, milady?" He asked worriedly then Ladybug slowly opened her eyes and blinked. Quickly sitting up, Ladybug spotted Kira kicking Siren's crown off her head but she used her trident to fire water at him sending Kira flying towards the wall. Kira yelped as he fell off the wall towards the floor.

"Chat Noir destroy the crown!"

"Got it! Time to roast this fish! Cataclysm!" Chat Noir said as a black energy ball formed in his hand then he crushed it and it spread around his hand. The feline superhero grabbed the crown and it dissolved.

"What?! Where's the akuma?!" Chat Noir yelled then Kira slowly got up and shook his head.  
"You fool! The akuma is located in her shell necklace!" He said as he jumped onto a statue and tried to grab the necklace but Siren hit the wolf boy and he fell into the water. Siren used her trident to create a whirlpool and Kira struggled not to drown.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted then she suddenly caught a fishing rod.

"A fishing rod?"

"Are we going fishing?" Chat Noir asked teasingly then Ladybug started looking around. She looked and saw that Siren, Chat Noir, and Kira were glowing. Smiling confidentially, Ladybug was ready to release the lure.  
"Chat Noir, catch!" she yelled casting the line with the bait towards Chat Noir.  
"Milady please, what am I a dog?" He asked then when the bait flew passed him, his animal instinct kicked in as he chased after it.

"COME BACK HERE!" Chat Noir excitedly said to the bait as he finally caught it but then suddenly realized he was about to fall into the water.  
"MY LADY HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?!" He shouted then he fell into the water. As Ladybug pulled the fishing rod, Kira and Chat Noir escaped the whirlpool and were heading straight at Siren. As Siren held her trident, Kira did a flip and kicked the trident out of her hands while he managed to break the seashell necklace's chain off. As both Kira and Chat Noir skid across the floor, Kira grabbed his staff and smashed the shell necklace and the akuma came out.  
"Now Ladybug!" He shouted then Ladybug opened her yo-yo.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma," Ladybug began as she twirled her yo-yo around.  
"Time to de-evilize!" She yelled as her yo-yo caught the butterfly.

"Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly." Ladybug as she released a white butterfly out of her yo-yo. She then tossed the fishing rod into the air.  
"Miraculous Ladybug!" She said then the fishing rod vanished and ladybugs flew everywhere and returned everything back to normal. Siren then suddenly changed back to Asherah.  
"Huh? Where am I? What happened?" The woman asked confused then Ladybug and Chat Noir bumped their fists together.  
"Pound it!" They both said then Kira sighed softly with relief and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Ladybug said making Kira stop and turned his head to look at her.

"If it weren't for your help this place would've been underwater… Thank you, umm… I didn't catch your name."

"It's Louvel. It's an honor to meet you, Ladybug." Kira, who is now Louvel, said as he shook Ladybug's hand and smiled.  
"From now on, please allow me to be your knight."

"Whoa~! Back off, wolf-boy! Ladybug's already got a knight and he is me!"

"Chat Noir… You are Ladybug's partner… That's a more trustworthy position then a knight." Louvel said as he started walking then Chat Noir followed him still giving the wolf boy a cold glare.

"Ladybug already has someone beside her, she doesn't need another superhero!"

"Au Contraire, kitten… That is really up to Ladybug herself." Louvel said as he stopped walking and smiled sweetly at Ladybug.

"Ladybug tell him that we don't need him! We're fine without him!" Chat Noir said then Ladybug looked at him.  
"Well… He did help us locate where the akuma was… Plus he too is a Miraculous holder…" Ladybug said stalling then Louvel's bracelet beeped and one of the white fang stones faded.  
"I hate to be a downer, but I must take my leave. We shall meet again, Ladybug. Chat Noir…" Louvel said as he ran then Chat Noir hissed loudly.  
"NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I'LL MESS UP THAT PRETTY FACE, WOLF-BOY!" Chat Noir shouted then Ladybug's earrings beeped as well.

"I gotta go, Chat…"

"Ladybug wait! Are you really gonna let that guy join us?! What if he turns out to be evil and betrays us?!"

"You're overreacting. Besides, he saved us. So I doubt he'd do anything evil." Ladybug said as she left leaving Chat Noir feeling uneasy.

* * *

 _As Kira changed back to normal, he went to go look for Marinette and finally found her behind a pillar looking at Asherah and Jalil talking._

"Are they still at it?" Kira asked as he stood beside Marinette.  
"Yeah. They're still arguing. You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah. I'm 85 percent sure that this will work."

"And the remaining 15 percent?" Marinette asked then Kira took off his glasses and smiled sweetly at Marinette.  
"Tell my sister that I love her… And that I was the last one that ate all her gelato ice cream." Kira said as he walked towards the couple.

"Pardon me, but I couldn't help but over hear that your lovely girlfriend does art on mermaids."

"Yes… She does. Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me… Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kira Yukimura. Surely your father would be kind enough to open a small area for your darling girlfriend to display her artwork that she poured all her time and effort into making."

"But is there history behind these so called mermaids, Mr. Yukimura?" A voiced asked then when Kira turned around he saw a medium height man with orangish-brown hair and mustache and pale blue eyes.

"M-Mr. Kubdel…"

"Father…" Jalil said then Kira smiled as he faced Mr. Kubdel and bowed his head.  
"Mr. Kubdel, if you haven't read in the books- -The very first mermaid that came to be was Atargatis back in the Greek mythology. The goddess fell in love with a mortal but unfortunately he was killed. Ashamed, Atargatis jumped into a lake and took form of a fish however the waters wouldn't conceal Atargatis's divine beauty. Sir, this painting…"  
Kira removed the tarp and stood beside a painting of a woman with reddish brown hair.  
"This painting here is a perfect image of how Atargatis is described in the books."

"You know your history for a young lad."

"Books were my life, Mr. Kubdel."

"You look familiar… Can you remove your sunglasses?"

"Certainly." Kira answered as he took off his sunglasses and looked at Mr. Kubdel.  
"Ah, now I know who you are. You're one of my daughter's classmates. She was quite happy getting your autograph and a picture of you and her together." He said then Kira remained quiet for a bit, thinking for a moment then he smiled.  
"You're Alix's father. It's an honor to meet you sir."

"Likewise, Mr. Darkness. I'll put Asherah's work in a small area for her to display." Mr. Kubdel said then Asherah and Jaili smiled.

"Thank you very much sir!" Asherah said with glee then Kira smiled.

"However, might I ask for a small favor, Mr. Darkness?"

"Certainly, sir. What might that be?" Kira asked then Mr. Kubdel whispered something into the young man's ear.

* * *

"Well aren't you just a total sweetheart?" Alya teased and Kira cleared his throat.  
"I'm just doing whatever I can to make my fans happy." He said then Alix walked passed by the young man and gave him a soft punch on the arm.  
"Thanks for doing that, dude." She said then Kira chuckled nervously.  
"It's my pleasure, Alix."

"From now on I'm keeping that autographed roller shoes as my prized trophy." Alix said as she walked off. Kira smiled then Alya grinned.  
"What's this? Could the famous internet singer Darkness be taking an interest in one of his classmates?" She asked teasingly then Kira blushed brightly.  
"N-N-N-N-N-N-NO! You got the wrong idea, Alya! I just like Alix as a friend! Nothing more! I swear!" Kira stuttered then Alya laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been a while. I'm so sorry for not updating this fanfic. But I'm going to try to update some of my stories as much as I could. Thank you and enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: Curing A Broken Heart**

In class, Kira was resting his head on the desk until the bell rang. His desk partner, Nathanel shook him softly waking the young Japanese boy.  
"Kira? Are you okay? Wow… You have dark circles under your eyes."

"Oh… I'm fine, Nathanel… This is what I get for pulling an all-nighter…" Kira said smiling gently. What actually happened was…

* * *

Kira grabbed Daemyn who was howling at a full moon that could be seen from the young boy's window. Kira started shaking the kwami and glared at him.  
"I've told you many times… Stop howling!" Kira growled still shaking Daemyn then he finally released the kwami when he didn't have enough energy in his body. As Kira was resting, Daemyn's ears perked as he heard a dog howling in the distance. He did the same thing waking Kira up again.

* * *

"Um, I've been wanting to ask… But did your sister come to school today?" Nathanel asked then Kira blinked trying to collect his thoughts then he stood up with a shock.  
"KURO!"

* * *

 _Back at home, Kuro was in her room sobbing until she heard someone knocking on her door._

"I'm fine!" Kuro lied sniffling then the door to her room was kicked down. Kira came in along with Nathanel beside him.

"Ah-ha! You are not fine!" Kira said as he grabbed the blanket and removed it revealing Kuro who was crying.

"You broke down my bedroom door!"

"And you're crying! As your brother, it is my job to always make you happy! So, tell me… Why are you crying, my dear onee-san?" Kira asked then Kuro looked down holding back the urge to cry again.  
"I broke up with my boyfriend…"

"Shadow? Oh thank goodness… He was such a looser!" Kira said then Nathanel covered the young singer's mouth.  
"I think what your brother meant to say was _'Aww, why? Weren't you two perfect for each other?'_ " Nathanel asked then Kira licked the artist's hand and Nathanel groaned in disgust.  
"Gross, Kira!"

"That's what you get for covering my mouth. Also, you didn't know Shadow like how me and onee-san knew him…"

"…He was always so kind and sweet…" Kuro began.

"But he had anger issues." Kira interrupted.

"He was very protective and worried about me."

"Ha, more like stalking you. I noticed it unlike you, onee-san." Kira said crossing his arms.

"But today he crossed the line… He told me that I should give up on art." Kuro cried then Kira and Nathanel gasped.  
"That… Horrible…! Sono osoroshī otoko! Naze ima kare ga koko ni itara, watashi wa kare no soto ni aru nikkō o uchikudakudarou!"

 **That horrible man! Why if he were here right now, I'd beat the daylights outta him!** Kira said then Nathanel looked at him with a surprised look.

"Kira…" Kuro called calmly then Kira blinked then blushed.  
"Oh, forgive me… Sometimes I'll talk in my native language when I get upset…" He apologized then Nathan laughed a bit.  
"That certainly took me by surprise. Remind me not to get you mad."

"Can you two leave? I'd like to be alone please…?"

"Oh, no. Like I said, as your brother it's my job to make you happy!" Kira said as he grabbed Kuro's legs and started dragging her.

"K-Kira! That's not how you should treat your older sister!" Nathanel said as he followed Kira.

* * *

 _As the three were walking around, both boys were smiling and talking while Kuro was moping and grumpy._

"Onee-san you're making a face…" Kira said as he poked his older sister's cheek softly.

"I'd rather be home and mope then go outside…"

"A heart won't be cured when you lay in bed and mope. Sure accepting the pain is the first step into healing, however!"  
He grabbed Kuro's hand and twirled her.  
"There are friends and family that care about you, onee-san and they are there to listen and help you."

"Kira's right Kuro. You have a bright future ahead of you and if this Shadow guy won't allow you to follow your dream yet alone let you create what you're passionate about then he's not the one for you. There are plenty of guys out there that would love to see a beautiful young lady draw." Nathanel said then Kuro and Kira were staring at the red hair boy.  
"O-Oh! I didn't mean to ramble…! I mean I'm sure Kira would've said the same thing right, Kira?"

"Yeah. Nat pretty much took the words right outta my mouth." The Japanese singer said then Kuro giggling surprising the two boys.  
"I'm sorry... It's just... It's so funny within these days you two have gotten so close that you're probably saying each other's thoughts!"

"Nu-uh!" Both Kira and Nathanel shouted at the same time then they looked at each other with a shocked expression then Kuro started laughing.


End file.
